


One-shot Handon and the Pancakes

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: It was a holiday, that is, almost everyone at school goes home to do what families do on holiday. As usual, I stayed at school, this time with Landon. Since we would have time and space to do just about anything, he asked me to teach him how to make pancakes. He was really bad at that, and, modestly aside, Declan taught me very well when it comes to pancakes.
Relationships: Handon - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	One-shot Handon and the Pancakes

On holiday, that is, almost everyone at school goes home to do what families do on holiday. As usual, I stayed at school, this time with Landon. Since we would have time and space to do just about anything, he asked me to teach him how to make pancakes. He was really bad at that, and, modestly aside, Declan taught me very well when it comes to pancakes.

H: - Okay, let's check: aprons?

LA: - OK.

H: - Clean hands?

LA: - OK.

H: - All the ingredients on the counter?

LA: - OK. Okay, let's get our hands dirty.

Landon was really excited, it was our first holiday together doing something surprisingly normal when living our lives. I was excited too, but there was no way I was going to let him get his hands dirty, at least not anytime soon.

H: - Wait!

LA: - What is it?

H: - I think it is better for just one of us to get our hands dirty, and preferably one who knows what he is doing.

He looked at me a little disappointed, but agreed with the usual sweet smile.

H: - Okay, I need you to pay attention to everything I do ...

LA: - It won't be difficult. - He said looking at me with a mischievous look and a silly smile.

H: - I'm talking to pay attention to the preparation of the pancakes. - I scolded him smiling.

LA: - Okay, I get it. Pay attention. Pancakes.

I taught him step by step, how much of each ingredient he should use and let him stir the dough. After a few moments, we still hadn't reached the right point and we deduced that we would need more dough. Landon put the amount I told him and managed to get his face dirty in the process. While he moved again I wiped it with the napkin.

LA: - It is so difficult to concentrate. - He said moving, but without stopping looking at me.

H: - Why? I'm just cleaning.

It was not today, Landon and I were more intense. Feel it close to me; Your breath; your touch. We were like a chemical bomb ready to explode at any moment, depending on a single spark.

LA: - Okay, I think we do. - He said looking away from the stirred pasta.

I checked again and he was right, saved by the bell. Once the mixture was ready, we went to phase two: frying pan.

I showed Landon how much to put in for each pancake and he was really paying attention. I did the first one and he was impressed with my technique of turning them over. It was so much fun that I decided that he could try it himself.

H: - Okay, make sure it's time and turn around.

LA: - Turn? That simple ?

H: - Simple as that.

LA: - Okay, let's go.

The first attempt was disastrous. He let one side burn before turning; the second was less worse, but the dough fell to the ground just on the raw side, making a lot of dirt on the floor; the third, well ... we decided it was better for me to take over before the whole mix was wasted.

LA: - I don't understand, I followed all your instructions. - He grunted while cleaning the dirt.

H: - Don't worry about it, it's practical.

LA: - How are you so good at this?

H: - My mom had a boyfriend who is a chef and he taught me something or two in the kitchen.

LA: - Obviously that explains, but next time you will help me to practice a lot.

H: - I promise that next time I will leave the upsets with you.

I was almost done, preparing the last pancake, when he hugged me around the waist and watched over my shoulders. I had taken off my apron and set up the counter while I was doing my part, which was no longer so easy with him so close.

H: - Now you are deconcentrating me, I will end up ruining this one.

LA: - I doubt it. - He whispered in my ear.

As the last pancake turned in the air, Landon turned off the heat, and when it fell back into the pan, he turned me around.

LA: - See? He didn't make a mistake.

I kissed him without thinking about anything else. As my arms went around his neck, I felt his hands untie my apron; a second later I was without him. The kiss grew more intense and the more Landon pulled me towards him, the more his touch left you baffled. It was like an electric current going through my body. We parted for a moment, enough to catch a glimpse of what our eyes screamed. Unlike everything I ever felt, at that moment, all they conveyed was passion and desire. We kissed again, at the same moment, Landon pressed me against the counter, placing me sitting there. We knocked over a few containers with this movement, but it didn't matter. I took off his coat and, while kissing my neck, he took off mine. I have no idea what our speed was, but when I realized he was already shirtless and I was wearing my shirt open.

I had never felt this way. A million feelings and sensations at the same time. I felt the passion in every kiss, in every touch and all I could think about was that I didn't want him to stop, to stop. He was on top of me at the counter, which turned out to be a small space after all. One of his hands came down on my leg while the other he supported on the edge of the counter. I think my nails were scratching him, because of the curve that his back took when I dropped my hands out of his curls. It was almost time H when we heard someone pushing the door without any delicacy.

It was all so fast that I don't know how I managed to record so many details. Landon fell off the counter and took me with him. We bumped into some poorly arranged pans at the bottom of the cupboard, making more noise than our whispering curses.

A: - Ah, for God's sake! Landon, wear your shirt!

I got up as fast as I could buttoning my shirt when I saw it was Dr. Saltzman. With his hands covering his eyes and walking hurriedly in small circles.

H: - Seriously, Dr. Saltzman! ... You need to stop putting us in embarrassing situations like that! - I said breathlessly, because of the fright and the shortness of breath that kissing for so long caused.

Landon stood up, already dressed and putting on his coat, before telling Dr. Saltzman that he could look.

LA: - Dr. Saltzan, I ... I'm sorry ... - He said as breathlessly as I did, for the same reasons.

H: - How did you get in here? I put a barrier spell so no one would bother.

A: - Well, apparently, your spell has deteriorated over time. - He said handing me my coat that somehow ended up near the table.

H: - Okay, I think we lost track of time. But, anyway, it could have hit, don't you think?

A: - Ah, I'm sorry, Hope! I didn't think I was going to find two teenagers full of hormones doing what they were doing. The kitchen is no place for that kind of thing.

We were all very embarrassed, and even upset. I know I was. But this whole awkward situation made me want to laugh when Landon, still nervous, raised his plate of pancakes and said:

LA: - We were cooking.

I smiled spontaneously, and I know that Dr. Slatzman wanted to do the same, but his posture as an adult did not allow it. I went to the stove, took the pan and put the last pancake on the plate.

H: - We were just cooking. Wanna try ? - Said sarcastically, enjoying the situation.

I waited for him to refuse and finally leave the kitchen, after what the whole scene was, but instead he sat down at the table and accepted the invitation. I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of the pancakes, but we still served it. Landon placed the dishes on the table with the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce. We sat the three in silence and helped ourselves. I drew eyes and mouth on my pancake with the syrup and as close as I could get to a bird on Landon's. He made wolf ears and stuck in the smile, with the whipped cream. I thought it was cute and I wanted to kiss him, but he kissed me before. It lasted a few seconds before Dr. Saltzman cleared his throat to get our attention.

LA: - Sorry. There was syrup in the corner of your mouth. - He said quickly justifying himself.

H: - Okay, I loved it.

Dr. Saltzman scolded us again.

H: - I loved the drawing, it was beautiful. - Said already getting annoyed.

We ate the pancakes in silence. Luckily, no one else came into the kitchen to witness that strange scene and how uncomfortable we were after the act.

A: - This is very good. - Dr. Saltzman said breaking the ice.

H: - Thank you.

A: - Did you do it?

H: - Landon helped.

LA: - I just stirred the dough. And I ruined the first three pancakes.

H: - It didn't go so badly, next time it will get them all right. And I'll make sure no one gets in the way.

Dr. Saltzman looked at me with a mixture of rebuke and embarrassment. And I was quiet after Landon stepped on my foot under the table, clearly a message for me to stop teasing. But it was too late.

A: - Look, I didn't want to disturb anything, I just think that here is not the appropriate place to happen what almost happened.

H: - I don't think it's the place's fault, not least because you've already disturbed the most appropriate place possible. Did you forget Kansas?

Landon kicked my leg hard, accidentally, obviously, he was very nervous and ashamed. It was cute and at the same time funny, but I couldn't help saying "Ouch!"

LA: - Sorry! - He said hurriedly. - Don't worry, Dr. Saltzman, it won't happen again, I swear.

A: - I hope not.

We finished eating and Landon and I cleared the table. We were going to wash the dishes, but we realized that Dr. Saltzman had not yet left.

H: - Are you going to offer to do the dishes? - I asked ironically raising the sponge.

LA: - No need, we can clean everything. - Landon said blandly, taking the sponge from my hand.

H: - He knows that, he just doesn't want to leave us alone. It is not ?

Dr. Saltzman opened his mouth to say something, but gave up. He looked at us for a moment and left the kitchen.

Landon and I looked at each other for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. As embarrassing as the situation was, it was a lot of fun. While he was washing the dishes, I picked up the bowls we had dropped earlier. I couldn't help but think how crazy our spurt of passion was. Really, the kitchen is not the most discreet place to have sex with your boyfriend, especially when anyone can enter, but we can't help it. It was stronger than any common sense. The truth is, if Dr. Saltzman hadn't shown up, it would have happened right there.

LA: - Do you think he will punish us for that? - Landon said taking me out of the reflection.

H: - I think the punishment was having to eat the pancakes with him. Relax, he will try to forget.

LA: - I hope you're right.

We finished cleaning up and left. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. At night, there was a fire in the garden. There was music, a lot of conversation and things baking over a slow fire. I was just getting dressed after a good shower when Landon knocked on the door.

H: - It's open.

LA: - Hi. Getting ready for the fire?

H: - Yes, are you ready?

He hesitated a little before speaking.

LA: - I don't think I will?

H: - Why not?

LA: Dr. Saltzman will be there and I haven't gotten over the scene yet.

I had almost forgotten about it, but I understood Landon's shame. He was really shy and this was the second time it had happened. So I decided to show solidarity with him.

H: - Okay, let's not go then.

LA: - Are you sure? He asked with relief.

H: - Of course, it wouldn't be funny without you. And besides, if we stay here, you can play just for me.

I did a summoning spell and, a few moments later, Landon's guitar entered the room. He smiled and caught him laying him on the bed and coming towards me. Then he hugged me around the waist, forcing me to walk on my back to the door. Then he pushed me against it until it closed. He looked into my eyes with that intense, beautiful look and an exciting touch of malice.

LA: - I was thinking ...

He kissed me, a long kiss.

LA: - It would be nice to play for you, but I think we can do something much more interesting. - He said kissing my neck.

There was the electric current again making me shiver under his kisses. I put my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

H: - I think you're right. - I said before I really kissed him.

I managed to notice that he locked the door and I thought it was far more effective than any spell could be. As we heard the voices of the people at the fire below, I was sure that no one of them would be as hot as the two of us that night.


End file.
